


She Loved Me

by psychoticauthor (pschotichauthor)



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Drama, F/M, Requited Love, Romance, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pschotichauthor/pseuds/psychoticauthor
Summary: That day when Naho finally loved Suwa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short blubber ... it suddenly popped in my mind when i remember a poem i wrote soooo

Naho looked at him, a sweet and darling smile on her face as she let her lips called out his name, "Suwa!"

His heart began to race, almost wanting to break out of his chest, he clenched his fist right above where he felt his heart beating. His eyes searched for hers in the short distance that separated them, he longed for her eyes to look at him with the same intensity she had always given Kakeru, and the searching and longing stopped when she, it was her, found his. The world stopped when in that short distance Naho crossed it and kissed him under the cherry tree that blossomed for spring. She kissed him, him - Suwa - and not Kakeru. And Suwa felt that his own heart stopped for a second, and then it rapidly beat like a runner out seeking for its gold. 

Suwa placed his hands on the lower back of Naho and pulled her closer, he wanted to feel her lips even more, not brushing but locked on his lips. And he savored her sweet taste in his mouth, the tinge of orange from Naho's lips, he devoured it. Suwa was intoxicated to Naho's taste, and he did not care, for all he knew she was his. And his alone.

They broke apart to catch their breath and to gaze at each other's eyes, the setting sun reflected on their eyes.

"I love you!"

Each words reverberated on Suwa's ears,  _she loved me,_ was on repeat. It was as if Suwa heard Salut d'Amour played on the background and he felt like he wanted to pull Naho into a tight embrace and dance along the notes of the song. But he wanted to do more - so he placed his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her closer crashing their lips together for another kiss.

He wanted to engrave the moment in his memory - in his heart. He wanted to relish on the fact that Naho, the girl he loved and cherished, the best girl, the girl he wanted to have a family with, told him that she loved him - and not his best friend.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun rays found their way inside the dark and messy room of his apartment. Suwa did not care at all for his eyes were blurry with tears as he tightened his hold of the card in his hands that said  ** _"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Naruse Kakeru and Takamiya _ _Naho!"_**

"Did you get the invitation?" The sweet voice of his angel echoed in his ears.

"Yeah."

"You're the best man so you should go, okay?" She sounded so happy, so sweet, so beautiful, just like how she sounded in his dream.

"Yeah."

Suwa ended the call and fell on his bead, an arm over his tear-strained eyes,  _best man... right._


End file.
